The new recruit
by Kaia the writer
Summary: Nyla is new to big green how will her first day go? Let me know if you want me to add any chapters.


Sonia P.O.V

I run to the new recruits room. I can't wait to meet her. I opend the door, and all I saw where a bunch of boxes that seemed to be piled to the cealing! "Who's there!?" said a voice

"I'm Mystiqe Sonia." I replied

"Good someone's here. Mind helping me?"said the voice

I search throuh the boxes until a jumping box caught my eye. I opened to box and a girl pops out. She had long black hair,greenish violet eyes, a grey dress with a white dragon desighn on the side of it. Black pants with brownish boots with greyish pink tops. What really caught my eye was her hat. It's base looked a bit like a purple snake with yellow button eyes and purple cat ears. Her hat had purple tantacles that look like a bit like a squids with diffrint shades or orange at the tips. Where ever she got that hat I guess..I hope? The person who made this probubly got inspred by Yaksha but I do not know.

Still I was puzzeled,how did she get inside that box. She stepped out of the box and dusted off her dress. I guess she noticed the puzzeled look I was giveing her. "I don't know how in all of Hidden kingdom I got in that box."She said pointing towards the box."Any ways my name os Nyla."

"Sonia." I replied

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

 _Wow she is really nice_ I think

"I am just so puzzled how I got inside that magic box!"

"Wait. Did you say magic."

"Yah I brought three."

" _THREE?_ "I asked can't helping the amazement escape my mouth.

"Yes I have a bit of stuff so I brought three. You know before I some how got stuck in that box I was planning my room."

"Planning your room."

" Yes. I know where my bed will go, well my rug will go, where my storage chest will go but I have no freaking Ideas on what to put on the walls!"

"Oh Lin chung could help you?"

" Who's Lin chung?"

"He is a great warrior and artist."

"Thanks."

Nyla walks to a rather long box,opens it and pulls out a quarterstaff. She leaves the room then pokes her head in the room.

"In the bamboo forest."I said already knowing that she was going to ask where Lin chung was.

"Thanks again." She replies smileing warmly.

She pokes her head in again and aks"Mind if you move all the boxes to that corner?" pointing to the same corner to the same boxes where she got out her quarter staff.

"Okay." I said

_Lin chung P.O.V

I was meaditateing in the bamboo forest waiting for the shoots to grow. It was a great escape from the breifing room. Everything was peaceful and worryless, until I heard a russleing in some bushes near by. I come down from my staff, and get ready just in case it was some attack. I relax when I see a black haired girl come out of the bushes with a quarter staff on her back.

"Are you Lin chung?" she asks

"Yes." I said

"Great I was wondering if you could help me." she replies

"How did you know my name?"

"Mystiqe sonia told me."

A bit of an akward pause until the girl breaks it.

"So...I was wondering if you could help me with what is going to be on my walls of my new room." she says

"Okay."

"Thanks!" The girl says enthuseacsticly "By the way name's Nyla."

I follow Nyla to Big green and she also shows me her room. It seemed rather clean for what is an asumed new recruit. I noticed a bunch of boxes in one corner with a bed in the opistite corner. I look around and warm to the idea of painting the walls since the space of the walls was great for painting everything.

"So what do you want on your walls?" I ask

Nyla makes a thoughtful look, she goes to the corner of boxes, opens a box and takes out a violet notebook with a pencil. She walks around the room and says "I would like umm the north wall to be..."

"You know you don't have to deacide what you want right now." I said

"Thank goodness."

Nyla walks out of the room with the note book and pencil. I get a good look at her quarterstaff. It seemed...familer some how. But I disgaurded it, but still it bugged me.

_Jumpy hops through Big green something was still bugging him. The girl he saw at griffin castle. _Who was she? Why did she help us? Why does the griffin qween seem to hate her so much?_ Thinks Jumpy. He was being flusstered until he heard a calming song.

He follows the sound of the tune into a once emty room. He takes a peak in and sees a black haired girl on a bed with a music box on the bed as well. She had her eyes closed and had a mighty strange looking hat. She had a warm smile on her face as the music contined on. He noticed a quarterstaff leaned on the bed. He listened more to the mealodic tune.

The music some how told a story. Jumpy enjoyed this and slipped down with his back agenst the door. He smiles, the music was just so calming and relaxing. Just about when he was going to fall asleep. The door opened he found himself on the floor face to the quarter staff of the girl. Her eyes where bright pink and she seemed to be slightly growling at him. "Who are you." She demanded

"Jumpy...Ghostface."says the rabbit king in fright

The girl closes her eyes and sighs when she opened them again they where a greenish violet. "S-sorry." says the girl emberesesed

Jumpy gets up "It...okay." he says comfurting her

She smiles warmly at the rabbit. "Come on in." She invites.

She walks into the room, qwarter staff still in hand. She than leans it aganst the bed once again. The two sit down on the same bed. Jumpy found the bed more bouncer than his own. He gentely bounces on the bed until the girl slid something out from under it. "I bealeve you where listining to my music box." she says

Now that he was closer to the music box he could see that it had veary much detail. The sides where desighned with vines. On the top of it was a floral design. The girl skimmed her fingers of the carving. She opened the box. A little ballerina with a blue tutu poped up and started twirling. It looked like it was doing a piroteete. Jumpy could see she kept a small emvalope, a picture of a roto wolf howling at the moon, a carving of an elahant, the carving of a rhino, and a small carving of a rabbit made out of turcoise.

The girl sets the box on the bed between them. They both close their eyes listining to the calming music. Time seemed to sease when the two listined to the music. Their minds wondered, to waterfalls, to jungles, to just swinging on a hammock. The two just seemed to get lost in the music. They forgot all their worries and embraced all that made them happy. Everything was great until yells "Jumpy get in here!" The two got startled wich made the box fall. It didn't break it just closed.

The two looked at eachother as if to say good by to their new found friend. "Name's Nyla." she said with a smile

"Ny...la." Reapeated Jumpy.

Jumpy hopped out of Nyla's room almost sad to go. But he had a feeling they would meet again. Before Jumpy left he asked "Why...here?"

"I'll tell you later." Nyla replyed with a smile

Than he quickly left almost with comfurt in that. He leaves the room and goes to the breifing room. "What where you doing?!" Mr. Nohands yells

Before Jumpy could reply he yelled back "Oh nevermind that. Camander Apetruly has ben kidnapped by the wolverines."

They all launch off to go save apetruly...again. But still Jumpy wanted to get this done qwick so that he and Nyla may get to know each other a little better. She seemed nice enough when she was pointing her staff at him. Yet another qwestion he could ask her.


End file.
